Fairy Tail Christmas Special 2
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Here is the Mendy that they should have added at the end of the special like they did with Jerza. Requested by some Mendy friends, hope you like!


**BlackLynx17: I got several requests to wr** **ite this, so here it is. The newest Fairy Tail Christmas Special with the added Mendy in the mix.**

* * *

"Geeze, what the hell am I suppose to do with everyone here?!" Natsu growls out loud in frustration.

Erza's gone, so that's one less thing he has to worry about, and Pantherlily was able to transform and bring Gajeel back home along with Levy, so those are another three things out of his way, but Gray seems completely immobilized by Juvia who's crying buckets of tears right now, Lucy is still lying on top of him purring like crazy, Charlie is now in human form trying to ride Happy, and Wendy is just passed out on the floor... dead... maybe. Oh no- is she dead?!

"Wendy?!" Natsu calls out.

He hears nothing from her, wait- hold on a second, that small heartbeat has to be her. Natsu sighs out in relief, good, so she's not dead. What to do now though?

"GRAY-SAMA! WHAAAAAA!"

"Natsu! Purr, purr!"

"Faster Happy, come on!"

Wendy's so lucky to be passed out; Natsu wishes he was right now. Maybe he can just... ram his head into the wall or something and have Gray figure out what to do with everything else. Yeah, just leave it all to Gray, he is the more responsible one.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I need to speak with Erza immediately regarding-... ah- is now not the best time?"

Natsu looks up and sees Mest standing in the middle of Lucy's apartment, his eyes open up wide as he looks around and locks eyes with him. Was he still naked right now? Natsu took a quick peek down at himself... yeah, yes he was. At least Lucy's covering up his forbidden parts right now.

"Yeah, now isn't the best time." Natsu says, trying to push Lucy away from licking his neck like a cat.

"I just need Erza-"

"She's gone home stark naked, if you're going after her could you bring her clothes along with you?" He asks pointing to them on the floor.

Mest's face flusters red and he sighs out, "it can wait until tomorrow, merry Christmas everyon- what the hell is Wendy doing here ?! Is she dead?!"

"No, I thought the same as well." Natsu tells him.

Mest rushes to her side and lifts her up in his arms, shaking her lightly. Wendy sighs out peacefully and turns her head to the side, a smile appearing on her face. Natsu watches and an idea suddenly comes to mind.

"Mest! Do you mind taking her home?"

If he pushes her off to Mest then that's one less person to deal with!

"Of course!" Mest answers immediately, like he was actually going to just leave her here on the ground passed out while everyone else around them was acting crazy and naked.

"And would it be too much to ask for Charlie as well?"

Mest looks over at the cat girl.

"ONWARD COW!" Charlie yells out whipping her tail on the ground.

"I'm a cat!" Happy meows out.

"I'm... going to have to come back for her." Mest says standing up, Wendy fast asleep in his arms.

He doesn't think he's going to be able to handle her and carry Wendy at the same time, even touching her for a second for the teleportation to work he knew he wasn't going to get away unscathed.

"As long as you come back for her, please hurry." Natsu says.

"Right, I'll be right back." Mest nods his head teleporting off.

He appears right in the middle of Magnolia, small snowflakes falling on top of him and looks around... where did Wendy live again? He was planning on going to Fairy Tail, but he knows the Christmas party is going on there, so that won't be a good place for her to rest at. Lucy's is bad since he just came from there... a hotel maybe? Or inn? On Christmas eve though? That's not going to happen-

Wait a second? Doesn't she live at Fairy Hills with the other girls? Now where was that place again? Somewhere around the guild, on top of a hill. That should narrow it down a bit.

"Mmmh."

Mest blinks and looks down to the girl in his arms, "Wendy?"

"More juice please," she mumbles in her sleep.

"Wendy, are you awake? Come on, I could use your help here." Mest says shaking her.

"Mmg, Mest?" Wendy asks blinking her eyes open.

His face is blurry at first, but the image becomes clearer and she sees his face staring down at her worryingly, small snowflakes falling behind him. One of them gets into her eye and she wipes it away, an ice breath escaping her lips.

"It's cold," she mumbles out.

"Cold? Oh! Um-," Mest starts running towards the nearest shade to get out of the snow, "is that better?"

She shivers lightly, "a little."

"Are you in your right state of mind Wendy? Could you tell me where you live? Where Fairy Hills is?"

"Hmm? Home? But it's Christmas!" She cheers out.

"It's not Christmas yet- well," Mest looks over at the clock, "it'll be Christmas in a couple of minutes."

"The tree! I want to see the tree light up!" She tells him.

"But Wendy-"

She jumps out of his arms and starts running away to where the sparkling lights are coming from the distance.

"Wendy!" Mest yells out running after her.

A girl wearing what she's wearing should not be out in the freezing cold snow at this time of night. He starts chasing after her, watching midnight blue hair fly around in the wind as she runs away from him. She runs fast for just recovering from a hangover, but Mest finally catches up with her when she stops in front of her destination.

Standing in the middle of the park is a tall Christmas tree, as tall as their guild, completely covered from head to toe with sparkling lights and a grand star on top. Mest takes a breath and walks over to her.

"Wendy, we shouldn't-"

"Isn't it beautiful Mest?" Wendy asks smiling as she looks up at him.

Mest gulped and looked back at the lights. He lets out a long sigh before taking his jacket off and putting it over her shoulders.

"For five minutes and then you're going home." He tells her.

"Okay Mest, is it Christmas yet?"

Mest hums lightly and looks around for a clock, "three more minutes I believe."

"Oh, well... um, I guess I can give this to you now." Wendy says digging into her pockets.

Mest looks down at her and blinks when she pulls out a small paper bag with a bow on it.

"What is that?"

"Your Christmas gift of course silly. I was hoping to run into you today so I could give it to you."

Mest reaches out his hand and takes it from her, blinking lightly as he pulled the small bow off. Inside is a small key chain of a white cat that looks a lot like Charlie, something she would have probably enjoyed more than him, but it is the thought that counts. A loud chiming rings through the air as everyone cheers, fireworks going off in the background.

"Merry Christmas Mest!" Wendy cheers.

Mest can't stop the warm feeling that explodes from his chest, his body turning red from head to toe especially at his cheeks. He clears his throat and scratches the back of his head.

"Merry Christmas Wendy, I'm sorry to say I forgot your present back at home. I was expecting to see you tomorrow to give it to you."

"Really?! I get something for you?!" Wendy cheers looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I get you something? You're my friend."

Wendy giggles, "oh boy, I can't wait to see what it is."

"Um- you don't have to wait if you don't want to, I can get it right now-"

"Yes!" She cheers hugging him closely.

"Ah- okay then." Mest says teleporting to the outside of his apartment.

"Just wait here and I'll be right back," he tells her walking up inside.

He didn't want to push their boundaries by teleporting her inside of his apartment, especially since she was a young lady. Wendy waits on the outside and blows warm air against her hands, looking around at the lights decorating the buildings all around. She looks up at the falling snow and blinks for a second, a smile appearing on her face as she sees something she likes. Seconds later Mest teleports back to her side with a small wrapped pink gift.

"Here you are Wendy, merry Christmas," he tells her.

Wendy grabbed the present and smiles widely, giggling lightly to herself.

"Thank you Mest."

"You're welcome, thank you for your gift." Mest smiles back.

Wendy giggles again and Mest raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"It's a secret," she whispers.

"A secret?" Mest asks tilting his head.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to tell you if you bend down a little bit."

"Bend down?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

Mest listens, because his curiosity gets the better of him, and bends down a little with his knees. Wendy stands up on her tippy toes and stretches out her neck, connecting their lips together in a cold kiss. His eyes widens as he jumps back a little while Wendy keeps giggling to herself.

"Mistletoe," she tells him pointing up.

"W-w-what?!" He stutters out.

"There's a mistletoe in front of your apartment, see? We had to kiss, technically we have to kiss twice since we were standing here when you first teleported us here."

"Just because there's a mistletoe doesn't mean you have to do it!" Mest yells at her.

Wendy flinches a little and looks away, "so that means... you didn't want to kiss me?"

Mest eyes widened, "what? I didn't say that!"

She's pouting now, "you didn't have to, you got angry at me when I did that."

"Only because- I wasn't angry, but shocked because- well because- because... ugh."

Wendy starts giggling, "I'm happy you're still a bit weird Mest."

"Hey, I'm not that weird!" He yells out at her.

Wendy giggles and closes her eyes, "here's the deal Mest, you still owe me a kiss, but if you don't want to then you can take me home. The choice is yours."

Mest gulps as he stares down at her defenseless state. He reaches out his hands to grab her shoulders, really planning on taking her home right now but... but... she kissed him before because she must have wanted to, not because of a stupid mistletoe... so... so...

Mest looks around the abandon streets before he bends down, pressing their lips together for a short kiss. He immediately stands back up and blushes, looking the other way as he clears his throat.

"The night is still young, did you want to go back and watch the lights?" He asks her.

Wendy smiles widely and giggles, wrapping her hands around his arm, "I would love to Mest."

So this is not how he imagined his Christmas morning being, but this was so much better. She squeezes onto his arm and Mest can't help the wild grin from appearing on his face as the two of them start walking down the snowy streets.


End file.
